


Sentence

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has never shot someone in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Always the Quiet Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17982) by iesika. 



> This is a sequel to iesika's "[It's Always the Quiet Ones](http://iesika.livejournal.com/63036.html#cutid4)". It will not make sense unless you read that first.

The boy doesn't move when Alfred clicks the safety off the shotgun.

Alfred has never shot someone in the back.

He waits.

Eventually the boy rises smoothly to his feet and turns to face Alfred. His eyes are cold, dead.

Empty.

They're the eyes of someone with nothing left to live for.

"Kill me," says the boy.

Alfred's hand is steady.

The boy is silent. He closes his eyes.

Alfred waits.

"A life for a life," says the boy.

Alfred doesn't reply.

Tears spill out from under the boy's closed lids.

The boy opens his eyes, and they aren't empty at all.

For a moment he is overlaid by another boy, black-haired and blue-eyed, standing between the bodies of his parents.

For a moment Alfred's hand shakes imperceptibly on the trigger.

Alfred has always hated the way Bruce punished himself, they way he spent his entire life trying to atone for something that was never, ever his fault.

He puts down the gun.

He holds out his hand.

"Come with me," he says. "I have something to show you."

This boy will spend his entire life trying to atone for what he has done.

Let the punishment fit the crime.


End file.
